ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Beams (Orion Continuity)
The Ultra Beam is a type of ray attack specific to Ultras. The energy is based on their internal energy and is similar to the energy they use for beams, other light constructs and healing affects. Characteristics *'Molecular Deconstructive Effect': Every ultra beam causes molecules to seperate, creating plasma and generating high heat on the target. It is this effect that makes able to down monsters in one shot and take down space ships and barriers in a similar way. A higher level of this effect breaks targets down into particles. *'Phase': Each beam is made of phase energy, meaning they move with a gravitational warp when fired, this is part of what makes their beams deconstruct molecules. *Usable on both sides: Any grown Ultra can fire the Specium Ray, without training, thougth it would probably be weak. This means they can also fire the beam from any arm. Ultras have to figure out their own signature beam. *'Specium Energy': Every Ultra Beam is based on the Specium Ray, the most basic form of beam. Every beam's energy, not matter how different is based on Specium Energy and contains some amount of it. *'Photo-Electrons': As much as beams are based on Specium Energy they are based on Photo-Electrons, the same which makes up an Ultra's energy signature. Without them there would be no Specium Energy, no beams, no deconstructive effect. Ultra Beam really are beams of light. Signature Beam While any Ultra can fire the Specium Ray, a signature ray is not the same for each Ultra. A signature Energy is based on the unique energy produced by an Ultra, reflecting their unique energy. Note this energy is chosen to be created but each energy is still based on Specium Energy. A signature Beam works by aligning the Specium Energy to the Light of Reason and Instinct an Ultra Naturally possess. This causes a change in the photo-electrons being used and a change in the Specium Energy into another, such as Emerium or Storium Energy for example. Because of this, the most important aspect of a beam is the light of reason. This also means that signature beams change as an Ultra changes form. Other Beams Besides the normal Ultra Beam and Signature beams there are other beams that are used by Ultras. These objects have their energy (Specium) specially altered by energy fields the Ultra in questions constructs to achieve different effects and/or stronger beams. Styles of Beams *'Cross Style': The classic beam used by Ultraman, it is the most common beam used. *'Straight Arm Style': A beam from an outstretched fist or spear hand. *'L style': The kind of beam Seven's Wide Shot falls under. *'T style': Taro's signature beam fall under this *'Alternate T Style': The arms are place in a position in between the Cross and L styles. *'Forehead Beam': Self explanatory. *'Chest Beam': A beam, often from the color timer. *'Others': There are other ways Ultras can use their Ultra Beam energy, some throw spheres, a few have shot beams from their feet. Other Uses There are other ways Ultras have found to use the energy of their Ultra beams. These extra uses are all thanks to Ultra Willpower, a brand of telekineses specific to Ultras, with it they are directly connected to the Ultra Beam and Phase Energy they generate and can shape them to suit. *'Spheres': Some Ultras gather Ultra Beam energy into sphere to throw at their enemies *'Protective/Destructive Auras': Some Ultras can generate aura of Ultra Beam energy, these auras both protect them from attack but also destroy anything that collides with them. *'Acceleration': Like protective auras, but these auras are used mainly for the Phase energy component to increase the user's speed. *'Enhanced Blows': It is not uncommon to see an Ultra punch with a fist coated in Ultra Beam energy. *'Ultra Kicks': Like enhanced blows but the power behind the kick increases the move's destructive power *'Recharging': Since Ultra Beams are comprised of the energy Ultras run on, it is not difficult to alter them to be pure energy and recharge another UItra, due to the quantum involved in producing the particles, an Ultra can recharge another without worry to themselves. *'Healing': Ultras have found ways to use their beam energy for none destructive uses, by altering them a bit, they can heal other lifeforms by restoring the subjects Bio-Field or restoring them to a previous state via quantum manipulation, though the later technique requires some master. The energy can also be used to purify area, people, etc by destroying minus energy based and/or generating substances. *'Removal of Beams': Special forms of Ultra Beams can be used to compromise force fields, by compromising the field's structural integrity, absorbing the particles, etc. *'Generating Substances': By generating a space of Ultra Beam energy, Ultras can generate and manipulate the Ray Particles to produce substances such as water Power Levels Note the following is based mainly on averages. Ultra Beams, while have the same basic compositions are not equal in power, the beam of a trained soldier can destroy the average monster, but the average civilian's beam leaves a deadly burn on monster flesh, enough to kill them in the right spot but not cause them to explode. The strength of a beam is reflective of an Ultra's strength. *'Civilian': Leaves a deadly burn on monster flesh, on conventional matter it would leave a large explosion *'Space Ranger': The Average Space Ranger's beam, at full power can cause a small nuclear size explosion. *'Tier Two' : These beams at full power can devastate an entire city with a nuclear size explosion *'Tier Three': These beams can cause explosions that can be seen in space, they rival anti-matter. They can destroy an entire planetoid (A large asteroid, a small dwarf planet) *'Tier Four': These beams can destroy entire planets if aimed correctly. *'Tier Five': These beams are the kind used by legendary Ultras. Note that the destructive potential of Ultra Beams depends on what they hit. A planet Killer can safely destroy a monster because of 'how' the beam destroya the target. See Also *Anatomy of an Ultra *Phase Energy *Biotics *Light of Reason Category:Fan Ultra Traits/Powers Category:Orion Continuity